Fuel cell systems can be used to provide electrical power to external loads such as buildings, appliances, lights, tools, air conditioners, heating units, factory equipment and machinery, power storage units, computers, security systems, electric grids, etc. In addition to providing power to external loads, the electricity produced by a fuel cell system can also be used internally by the fuel cell system. For example, the electricity produced by the fuel cell system can be used to control fuel cell system variables such as temperature, fuel flow rate, pressure, etc. by controlling output power of the system and/or by powering balance of plant (BOP) components such as blowers, etc. Electricity produced by the fuel cell system can also be used to power auxiliary devices, control units, monitoring devices, etc. utilized by the fuel cell system. Traditional fuel cell systems also utilize substantial electrical power during fuel cell system startup. During startup, the electrical power is used to power BOP loads and components.